


When I Wake Up Tomorrow Will You Still Feel The Same?

by booboothefoolish



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Total drama island - Freeform, because that's the one I grew up watching as a kid, risky sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothefoolish/pseuds/booboothefoolish
Summary: He’s not a romantic in the traditional sense. Hell he’s not a romantic in the untraditional sense either, but it suits Gwen just fine.





	When I Wake Up Tomorrow Will You Still Feel The Same?

He’s not a romantic in the traditional sense. Hell he’s not a romantic in the untraditional sense either, but it suits Gwen just fine. In the mornings he’ll send her careening off a cliff and at night he’ll rub her shoulders and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Sometimes after an especially vicious defeat he will even bring her gifts: flowers, a new sketchbook, chocolate, you name it!

Gwen thinks this might be love. Maybe.

Even if their relationship isn't romantic (in the traditional sense) it’s definitely illegal. She’s not even seventeen yet and he’s broaching on thirty. Talk about power imbalance, and not to mention he’s also the host of a show with a million dollar prize she’s competing for.

Yet here they stay. Sitting in his trailer cuddling the night away. She’s curled into his side with her head no his chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, and her hand fiddling with the drawstrings of his sleeping pants, “You know there was a point in time I wasn’t sure you had a heart.” she says looking up at him with a tired smile.

He grins down to her looking equally as drowsy, “Oh it’s there, buried under layers upon layers of hate and greed.” he said making a menacing hand gesture.

She laughed softly, “Who knew the elderly could be so edgy.”

“M’not elderly.” he grumbled rolling over and leaving Gwen without a headrest. Gwen pressed her face to the indent between Chris’ ribs and pelvis. Chris wiggled uncomfortably, “Get out of there it tickles!” she whined swatting at Gwen.

Gwn didn’t move from her spot, “What are you going to do about it Gramps?” she mumbled into his side, he could feel her grin.

He groaned and made an over exaggerated mad face before he quickly rolled on top of her. Not in the sexy way mind you but more in the ‘oh God he weighs so much I am going to suffocate’ way. Gwen made a noise in between a yell and a wail while attempting to shove him off, “Not so old now am I?” Chris taunted.

Gwen wiggled out enough to berate him, “Well this is rude!” she huffed making a pouty face, “now get off me I’m pretty sure you’re going to break my rib.”

Chris laughed but crawled off her anyway, “Aw come on don’t pout.” he said with a grin while he gently pushed the hair out of Gwen's face, “You want me to kiss it better?” his eyes lit up mischievously.

He could see her eyes roll almost all the way to the back of her head in exasperation, “God you’re a pervert.” it didn’t stop her from taking off her overly large t-shirt, which happened to be one of Chris’ from a long forgotten job’s definitely forgotten team building seminar. 

Chris took in her her beauty as she sat, her teal sports bra perfectly complemented her pale complexion, he ran his hand up her leg, “Haven’t shaved in awhile?” he grinned at her.

“See you had almost pulled me into this, but then you made that comment...” the deadpan of her voice made him laugh.

He rolled up closer placing a suave kiss on her collarbone and the trailing up to her her ear, whispering sensually,“I was just going to suggest we move this to the shower-” 

Like a medieval fortress closing it’s iron gate Gwen shot that idea down, “No.”

“What!” Chris shouted before reeling back, “Why not?” he whined giving her a boyish look.

“Because the last time we tried to have sex in your shower I left here with not only a bruise on the entirety of my back, but also a goddamn goose egg on my head!” she groaned rubbing her temple. He could be such a manchild sometimes.

“Please?” this beg was not going to work and he knew it, but shower sex was fun and exciting if done properly!

She rolled her eyes again, “If you had a bathtub,” she jabbed him in the chest with a finger for emphasis, “I’d do bathtub” she said in a compromising tone, “but you don’t and I absolutely refuse anymore shower!”

He gave her a look, “You do realize I will waste show money on a goddamn bathtub for this right?”

Gwen huffed out a laugh, “You really are a pervert you know that right?” she sounded affirming, so Chris took her words with a grin.

“Takes one to know one.” he grinned still sitting between her legs. He sat there for a moment, and then another moment, “So… you still in the mood?” Gwen started laughing in earnest, “Is that a no?”

She pulled him down and silenced him with a kiss. Hell yeah, it was business time. Chris broke the kiss first and shimmied away her underwear and placed both her legs on either side for his head. He once again took time to admire the view, her pussy was perfect and without doing anything she was already flushed red. Although that might be because she was laughing… either way it was an ego boost that Chris didn’t need.

Chris slowly made his way down to her waiting womanhood. He pressed kisses all the way down from her calves to her inner thigh. He very slowly took his hand and spread her two lips apart, before gently blowing.

“Christ.” she moaned softly looking down at him intently.

“No need for the ‘T’ babe.” he laughed before being cut off by Gwen's thighs squeezed his head.

He really didn't need more encouragement than that, he began gently lapping at her slit, before moving up to nip at her clit. He took his other hand and moved it up and to her waiting womanhood before ever so gently sliding two fingers in.

Her hips bucked and Chris could feel his cock swell up, “You like that?” he chuckled cockily nipping again at her thigh. She slapped the side of his face with her thigh.

“Mo-ore.” she whined trying to press her center closer to his mouth. Chris chuckled again but went back to business. Soft moans filled the camper as he worked her to the edge of completion, before quickly pulling away, “No-” Gwen whined wiggling her hips.

“You’re being mighty mean for somebody who wants something from me.” His voice was heavy with sex as he crawled up over her. Gwen pulled him to her by the necklace and smashed their faces together. 

When they broke apart Chris grinned at her. Gwen blushed, “Shut up and get in me idiot.” she whined nudging him closer with her legs.

The rough treatment didn’t stop Chris from grinning, “Yes ma’am!”

He nipped at her collarbone, before he spread her legs and entered into her in one swift powerful motion. As he gripped her he could almost see the bruises blossom on her hips.

When she cried out he paused briefly and peppered her face with kisses. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, he picked his pace back up.

Her nails raked down his back brutally leaving little crescent shaped drag marks, he groaned, as much as he liked marking her something primal in him went mad when she marked him. He buried his teeth in to the nape of her neck leaving a motiveless mark that the other campers were sure to notice.

They didn’t care. Gwen came with a howl her walls clenching and unclenching in a rhythmic pattern driving Chris to cum in tandem. Spending himself inside of her.

He braced against his forearm to avoid falling on top of her as he surveyed the mess they had made. He’s cum inside. That was a huge no-no, he was going to die. The panicked eye contact he made to her and the angry one she made back did nothing but ensure him that he was dead.

“CHRIS!”

And the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> my house burnt down so enjoy this unbetad peice


End file.
